paintball ace combat style
by odstpilot
Summary: When a gang of paintballers disrupts the neighborhood one too many times, Rosa contacts Mihaly and his squadron to sort things out.


Ch 1

Coming home with mail in her arms, she saw several cars come into view. The cars parked on the road and the occupants came out, armed with paintball guns. Rosa ran as they started to fire at everyone unlucky to be in their range and caught outside.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed, as the paint flew past her head.

She ran inside the house and locked the door, watching the window turn into diverse color set, accompanied by the laughter of the men and women who were armed outside.

"Fucking hell. I'm sick of this shit." she said, standing up. She headed to the bathroom, and saw some of the paint in her hair.

"Why do they keep doing this?" Alma asked.

"I bet grandpa would put a stop to this." Ionela said.

"Colonel Shilage?" Rosa asked, washing her hair.

"Yeah. He and his friends would send them all home." Ionela proudly exclaimed.

Rosa decided to call her older friend. He and his pilots were the elite of the Erusean air-force. Surely they could help. They could come up with a plan much better than Rosa could come up with, and much faster.

"Colonel, i need your help." Rosa said.

"What for?" Mihaly asked.

"There's a gang that's terrorizing the neighborhood. They go around with paintball guns, and shoot up anything and anyone within their sites. We're sick of it! I'm calling you, because you guys are the elite of the air-force. I'm sure you could easily do something to help." she said.

"Of course, Rosa. Meet me and my squadron at sporting goods. We'll help you out."

"Thanks so much, Mihaly. I owe you one." she said.

"Buy me and my squadron, there's five of us, large double fudge blizzards and i'll consider the debt paid." Mihaly said, before shutting the phone.

At the store, Mihaly and his squadron waited until Rosa and his two granddaughters appeared. They headed inside, where they encountered someone on the register.

"Welcome. What can we get you?" he asked.

"Me and my friends are looking for paintball guns. What do you have?" Rosa asked.

"Well, we have simple guns for starters. Semi-automatic, short range. Doesn't have a lot of ammo." the teller said.

"We're looking for something with a lot of firepower, like a machine gun or a sniper rifle." Mihaly clarified.

"The good stuff. We also have them. Along with attachments such as extra magazines, longer barrels, scopes, bipods, and fully automatic versions." the teller continued.

"We'll take them." Mihaly said, as he and his pilots flashed some serious cash.

Everyone piled into their cars and headed to the air-force base where Mihaly and his squadron were based.

"Why are we here at your base?" Rosa asked.

"If you want to stop these guys for good, this is how it'll be done. Wit, make sure my fighter is armed with paintball missiles and bullets. Just in case." he said, with a wolfish grin on his face.

Rosa began to reconsider having Mihaly help solve her problem, but knew he already had a plan to end the terror once and for all.

"Here's the deal. The cars arrive on this road, every single time." Rosa said, drawing a circle on a photo of the neighborhood.

"That area's a kill-zone. We can position snipers and machine-gun nests on their flanks, and catch then in a crossfire. Won't know what hit them." Ronald said, also marking the picture.

"This house. It has a parallel view of the whole street. That's where the sniper will be, supported by submachine guns. The light machine-guns will be positioned here, and here. As they retreat, they'll open up and tear then a new one." Mihaly said.

"Sounds like a good plan. So, who goes in what position?" Rosa asked.

"Rosa, you'll be the sniper. Sol's 2 and 3 will be light machine-guns. Everyone else will be using submachine guns." Mihaly laid out.

"What about you?" Seymour asked.

"I'll be 300 above your head. I get the feeling these guys won't back down from a determined fight, so seeing a fighter jet coming after you with paintball missiles and bullets will change your mind real quick." Mihaly said.

"Damn. I knew you would hatch a plan, but damn Mihaly." Rosa said, very impressed with his cunning.

"We didn't become the best pilots in the air-force by being chumps." Mihaly grinned.

…

The next day came, and everyone was ready.

"Rosa, the car's coming in. Everyone, get ready." Wit said, charging the bolt on his weapon.

Rosa looked thru the scope of her rifle, seeing the gang come closer. Behind the cars and trash cans that were positioned as cover were everyone else with smg's.

"Come on you bastards. Just a little closer." Rosa snarled.

The gang came closer, not suspecting they were walking into a trap. Rosa fired, nailing the lead footman in the nuts. As he squealed in agony, everyone else rose from cover and unleashed a hail of paintball fire, forcing them to retreat.

"They're getting to the car! Sol 2 and sol 3, tear them up." Sol 4 ordered.

The two automatic weapons let loose, forcing the gang to retreat.

"We got them! They're retreating." Ionela said.

"They're not retreating! They are regrouping!" Seymour warned.

His warning was proven correct, as they came back in a humvee with an automatic paintball gun.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Wit ordered, picking up his machine gun and ran to meet with everyone else. They barricaded themselves inside the house, but the sounds of paint angrily slapping against the wall proved they were close.

"Mihaly, we're pinned down! Infantry and armor! Broken arrow! I repeat, broken arrow!" Wit shouted into his cellphone.

"Copy that. Get your head down." Mihaly said.

The gang heard a sonic boom and looked up, seeing the Su-30 dive towards them. The backed away and fired the lone automatic weapon at the incoming fighter jet, but the lone gun was no match for a 30mm chain gun firing paintball rounds at a high volume of fire.

"Nothing messes with you guys, does it." Alma said, watching as Mihaly fired a missile and covered the humvee with green paint. The occupants came out, hands held high in surrender.

"Colonel, they're surrendering. What should we do next?" Wit asked, charging the bolt on his weapon.

"Send them home. I'm sure they got the message." Mihaly said, performing a barrel roll over the street.


End file.
